Passion in our Souls
by Paulie MickeyJ
Summary: Law a bohemian soul, ends up coming to village of Goa. A village divided between its own orthodox thoughts & rebelling culture. Yet the charm for Law is in the smile of a teen handing out flyers by the bus-stand. Law wants to pursue Luffy to create great memories together as lovers, until the end of Law's stay in the village. But Luffy is scared that he might fall in love..


**HAPPY LawLu Day!**

* * *

 _Especially Dedicated to ILLUMI SENRI_

 _Special Thanks to Lionel Orlando,_

 _Dedicated to my buddies-Daydreamfox, Dulce Tiramisu, Psychotitron, Out-thereinparadise and Pachyun._

* * *

 ** _Cover art- belongs to Rightful artist, I found it in Google._**

* * *

 _Escapist, a word Trafalgar Law would accept without a fight or frown if thrown at him. He has been called an escapist all his life. He escaped his home when his family was killed by mountain bandits, he escaped through the back tunnel from orphanage when the children he lived with were being sold as slave and he escaped through the kitchen window climbing down pipes silently when his first lover bought another man to their shared space to have fun with him for the night._

 _If to survive is a sin, he was escapist._

 _Never gaining a family again after the tragedy, the orphan made his life out of short relations and fair weathered friends. "Law, can I crash in your room, I will share the rent for the month" said someone. "Law will you teach as substitute teacher for the day, you can have a week's keep" said another. "Can, I sleep with you, I took you to drinking right?" another asked. Sharing, mating, walking, talking, everything he did was to survive. Survive he did and he made life for himself. Educating and keeping himself smarter than the rest of the humans he hung out with._

 _Once Law had turned fourteen, he began working harder in part time jobs and saving enough to travel. Now at twenty four he was just more educated and taller than his teenage years. If his dead family could see, they would be proud him, he had made a life for himself. He was a vagabond, a traveler, a wayfarer, a homeless man but he was alive._

 _Love and relation were just modes to survive. For last ten years he had been part of this ritual to work, earn, travel, work, do a favour to someone for a favour in return, work, earn and travel again. His friends at University had nicknamed him Bohemian Law. So he was never stagnant in a place._

 _Yet today he was not escaping because his survival was endangered, it was because survival of another life depended on his escaping. Slinging his bagpack from right shoulder to his left Law looked at the charts to find his seat number at the booking counter of the bus stop. People pushed around him to look at the board so did he; push harder to find the seat number._

 _B-1, seat no- 17 Law read. His dark circled eyes sighed. Seventeen was a sweet word, he was once seventeen too, he was vagabond then he was a vagabond now. Yet 'seventeen' was still a sweet word to Law's ears. It's a time period of hopes and expectation, a year away from adulthood, a year to still be enjoyed as a teen._

 _Law's heart fell in love with a seventeen year old..._

 _...and the reason he was escaping, again..._

* * *

Beautiful and sunny, happy and clean, dark and dusty, dry and colourless, green and vibrant, every village or town or city or country came with its own charms. At times these charms came in different forms, both in human and location. Law could be enchanted by the simple lifestyle of a place or fast paced networking of cars, introvert people or over-friendly people he could absorb all. This time on his travel he ended up coming to this seaside vacation village, which was far larger than an ordinary village. The charm of Goa Village was in its history, culture and beauty, but all this charms vanished when Law's eyes fell on the smile of a guy he met on second day of his vacation.

In his search for cheaper food and lodging which he did not find in the regular tourist harbouring streets made Law stand at the infamous entrance of Free Streets mentioned in his travel guidebook early morning. Nothing much was said about these streets in the guide and from far they appeared similar to Law. After a night of loitering in the Sober Streets Law met him under the rising sun and got enchanted by him. Tanned skinned, red tank top, ripped trousers, slippers, big smile, a scar on face that stands out, a strawhat on the uncombed black hair, he was handing out flyers to tourists walking outside the bus stop near the beginning of the Free Streets and looking for taxi, waiting for buses or other mode of locomotion.

"Welcome to our village, if you want cheap lodging and decent meal please stay with us" he handed Law a blue paper. "We offer cheap travel packages at half the cost the other side offers. Here is a memo that has all the places marked that should be visited and a map to help you walk around the village, but it's no longer a village, it's more of a tourist spot now" the boy smiled at first and moment later pushed the paper in Law's palms grinning and rushed to other potential customers.

* * *

It was his smile that bought Law to Party's bar and hotel. A run down, shabby, old four storey hotel painted in lemon green, each window's railing decorated in colourful flowers, ran by an old man and his daughter in her late twenties or early thirties. The ground floor was where the bar was drawn out, a wooden bar with a big oak wine cabinet behind, rugged couches in six pillared corners, wooden tables and benches in the middle and mugs placed on them upside down. The first and second floor was the place for rooms. Single rooms sat on first floor and double rooms in second floor and third floor appeared to be used by the old man, daughter and few other staff members.

The room given to Law by the blonde receptionist Conis, was small painted in yellow now fading here and there in patches came with a single bed covered in once spotless white sheet- now off-white, a side table with three drawers, a small mirror hung on the wall, a tiny bathroom on north, a curtain less window with flowers on left, below the window a chair and table stood, on table stood complimentary soap, tissues, towel and small idol of the local god that was a man with eagle's head. A boring room, but fine enough for Law just to sleep.

But the place below the rooms became lively at night. Law sat on one of the red cushioned stool and was enjoying his drink after sightseeing the north part of Goa, when the said boy who bought him to this hotel arrived, was serving food and laughing. A white apron around the toned waist covered his ripped trousers till the knee, red vest buttoned up to chest, skinny hands holding multiple plates and a grin pasted on the face. The small bar was over crowded with people, their odour and smell of cheap drinks, cheaper smoke mixed with the smell of lavender candles at the French Windows was making Law uneasy for first few minutes. A couple was making out at one of the corner couches. Another corner couch was occupied by old men having a hearty laugh, college students having drinking competition on the wooden tables, painted woman banging beer bugs. In between all of them a single waiter was serving drinks, taking orders, providing foods, collecting empty dishes and chatting with customers.

"Law-san right?" the female bartender with bottle green hair and gentle smile spoke. "Yes, Makino-san for you I read?" Law read her name tag on her shirt pocket. "Yes, we are happy that you came to stay in our hotel, Conis says you are a doctor?" Makino placed two glasses of beer. "Still a resident, well he bought me here" Law pointed at the young boy. "Yes, he brings a lot of customers. He is Luffy" Makino informed. "Curious name" Law murmured Makino nods placing six bottle of liquid drinks to a busty lady smiling with tipsy eyes.

"He has lots of energy, he is working since morning, that Luffy right?" Law mumbled. "He does work a lot, poor boy" Makino mused taking her tip from the tall guy who took the beer. "Doesn't seem a poor soul from his smile" Law mused sipping his drink. "He is always happy, he makes others happy, he is our laugh maker, his parents, rather his father kicked him out of the house two years back, he works here for minimum wages, he studies here, stays here and eats the meals we have, my father and I cook. That's the only thing my father and I we can do for him presently and there is a kind man who paid for Luffy's school tuition until last week" Makino spoke and Luffy blows a kiss to group of women with eccentric make up. "A week back?" Law raised his eyebrow. "Luffy sat for his high school finals" Makino placed four classes of blue mocktail.

"But why was he kicked out? Why?" Law asked. "You see this village though a tourist spot is conservative, god fearing. All those people who come to our bar for drinks are social outcast" Makino spoke. "Are you too an outcast Makino-san and is Luffy an outcast too?" Law asked. "He is gay. His parents are believer of the Temple God that so called protects the people of Sober Streets and so they kicked him out, I am a child out of wedlock, my parents eloped and remained unmarried until my mother's death two years back" Makino winked.

"Do the villagers like hurt you or burn you?" Law asked drinking. "No, no.. it's more like God is watching you pests! You will burn in hell! It's more of a threat. But this area is ours, we are cleaners, gardeners, thieves, thugs, cross dressers, trans, bastards, we are nobody and everybody here, none can harm us, it's the Free Streets, our god is like us too" Makino laughed as Luffy changed the music on the jukebox. "That's Soul King's new album" Law looked at Luffy now dancing with a middle aged woman resting her head on Luffy's chest. "Yup, Luffy wants to attend at least one concert of the old musician before he dies" Makino laughs. "Yeah he should, that skinny dude will die of smoking" Law nodded now giving empty glass to Makino. "Don't say it to Luffy" Makino winked at the red haired man caressing arms of a blonde woman weeping on his shoulder.

"You are flirting!" Law looked at Makino blushing hard. "That is Red Hair Shanks, he bought Luffy to us, he is my lover and that woman in his arms is my friend. This is free land Law-kun, flirting is normal" enjoy Makino smiled, she had gentle smile for the crazy place Law was in. Soul Kings Bink's Sake was playing out loud, people enjoying under the yellow and red lights, Luffy talking and laughing to customers, Makino looking at Shanks, inside old man Woop Slap* was cooking food for customers. An ordinary old bar, yet Law felt alive and transported in another universe, free to exercise love right under the nose of harsh reality, it was another world unknown to many, Law gulped down his clear brown drink and smiled at Makino.

"Makino-san" Law smiled. "Hmm?" Makino hummed to the music playing around the bar and mixing drinks. "Is there a rule where staff member cannot mingle with customer?" Law asked. "No, feel free to court him. But I warn, you will fall in love with him. We all did, he is our boy" Makino smiled. "I think I can spice things up for him" Law smiled. "Do not break his heart" Makino said. "If it's for his good I have too" Law spoke "deal" Makino winked handing Law another drink. "Keep the party on" Luffy yelled from the dance floor looking at Shanks with a blush, Law was going after the boy.

* * *

And so he did, go after the young waiter very next morning. "You are cute" Law spoke to Luffy next day when the boy came to collect sheets for washing. "Thank you" Luffy smiled back walking inside the room. "Are you single by any chance?" Law asked reclining on the door. "Everybody is single sir. If you are asking if I want to warm your bed for the days you are staying here. The answer is NO, it's not a brothel" Luffy picked up the wet towel from the chair and replaced it with a clean one.

"Look I am not that kind of man okay. I really found you cute. I didn't want to offend you" Law informed in a dead serious and apologetic voice. "Look, if you don't like me that way, please don't ask me about my relationship status! I never knew straight man asked boys if they were single without any ulterior motive! Sirrrr" Luffy huffed.

"I meant. Look I am openly bisexual guy! I find you cute, I am not a relationship guy, I never had been, I don't know if I can be! But I am not a leech who will ask anybody to sleep with me. I am asking about summer romance here" Law spoke. "You mean a fling" Luffy smiled opening the window to let sunlight in and the moment light fell on Luffy's smile Law's heart throbbed.

"No.. I mean can't we love people for few moments and stay happy in that moment! Make good memories and have a nice time, say goodbye happily" Law was cursing himself, everything he said was so perfect in his head and so wrong out in open. Words once spoken cannot be taken back a lesson he recalled from his orphanage days. "You just want to get in my pants sir" Luffy patted Law's cheeks and walked out with the sheets.

"Its Law... Trafalgar Law" Law spoke. "Tra.. tro, tara.. flog... flad.. fluge.. flag... gaaar" Luffy tried to pronounce with an serious frown. "Its Traf- fal- gar" Law spoke. "It's Traffy" Luffy pulled his strawhat on his head and walked down the stairs. Seducing Luffy was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Just go out of this bar!" Makino pushed Luffy out of the bar on road. "But.. Makino.." Luffy protested. "But What Luffy? You just sat for your High school finals, take few days off, work the nights okay... shoo..." Makino patted Luffy's head. "But I have to work" Luffy pleaded. "You swept the floor, you cleaned the dishes, you went on your flyer duty, you collected sheets! You did it all! Try to think about future! College! University! Stuffs, may be Sex" Luffy's blush made him a human tomato.

Makino folded her hands on her chest. "F...fine" Luffy left. "Don't go to Shanks" Makino giggled because she knew where the boy was going. Luffy was flustered, confused and pissed. "Damn it Makino, I need my brain occupied not empty" Luffy dragged his feet on the wet pitched road as he walked towards the place of his father. Shanks was his father, 'real' one, he was drunkard, pretended to be womaniser, acted goofy, scared guys who tried to hurt his dear ones, was a good diplomat and ran a gang, but he loved Luffy. And Luffy never called Shanks Father in his presence, the man would go ballistic.

Luffy's confusion was leading him to Shanks. With every step towards the red hair would make Luffy recall how much he owed Shanks.

He still remembered the night, it was a festival night in the temple, all Luffy had done was talk to a temple friend that he found the new teenager with long blonde hair named Hawkins, who came to the neighbourhood, was good looking, good looking in the black trousers and grey shirt. Before he knew words reached his father, Luffy's hard kept secret about his sexuality was out on display on gossip mongers lips.

The night he was kicked out, his tall, stout, father beat him out in the garden. The son of Temple Cleaner Akainu was of all the things he could be was a perversion in his holy home. Luffy was made an example off in front the neighbours looking at him with disgust, fear, pity horror, he was beaten with a wooden plank, kicked, punched, slapped, spat and battered finally kicked out of the gate thrown on the road. While his mother tried in vain to stop his father. Luffy was on his stomach and before he passed out he looked at the blonde boy who looked back at Luffy with scared eyes and Luffy felt he was dragged by his hair down the road.

Luffy found himself outside the Sober Street hours later and he had dragged his battered body out of the mud and dirt and left the pious neighbourhood and walked in the dark aimlessly.

Next thing he recalls he was on the bed, in bandages and under the blanket. "Yo, boy, say hello to new life and say I don't give a fuck to my past" that was Shanks, angel in red. Who looked after him, treated his wounds and made him start an independent life out of his misfortune. Shank's had given him a new name "Monkey D Luffy and his strawhat, he was Monkey D Shank's son. He was ward of this man with single arm who was ferocious as a lioness protecting her cubs.

"Yo, son," Shanks was sitting at the foot of the stairs leading to his rickety building that ran his odd jobs business, a gambling room, small strip club and a safe house for working girls in the free streets. He was a man of power, money and sight- Scary but Kind. "Shanks" Luffy jumped on Shanks hugging him hard. "My son is crying" Shanks hugged Luffy with his only arm. "No..." Luffy pouted.

"Its love trouble, my boy is blooming" Shanks patted Luffy. Luffy hid his face in Shank's chest. "Oye, did that dark haired, dark circled eyed, tattooed boy ask you out?" Shanks asked Luffy nodded. "If he asked for sex, tell me should I chop him?" this man was blunt like a dagger. "Not that way, but he said vague words about creating happy memory, say goodbye happily, romance and shitty stuff" Luffy pulled his Strawhat down to cover his face. "A romantic approach, smart" Shanks smirked.

"But how did you know he asked?" Luffy questioned. "Idiot, Makino is My Woman! She is your mother" Shanks huffed. "You also know, you are at the age where you can easily call me your son because you are nearing forty, but Makino is just in her late twenties!" Luffy grumbled under the hat. "Oye, a parent is a parent and Makino will be thirty soon and I am just thirty seven" Shanks pulled Luffy closer, the strawhat dislocating back to head.

"True, you are my old man" Luffy smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on Shank's chest. "So you like this guy? He is a bit older than the imagined son-in-law in my mind" Shanks smirked. "Stop it" Luffy groaned. "Okay, okay, look you came to me for shitty advice here is my piece- you are too young to think about future of that kind. College yes think about college but relations don't. I think that tanned kid is good sport though. You have limited experience in sex, it's next to nothing actually" Shanks laughed.

"I did have sex and relationship with him.. Ph.." Luffy spoke glaring now. "Yes you did it first time, in my bed with one of the guys I hired to protect the club! I sent that guy to cheer you up and make you proud of yourself and that guy seduced my son! You slept with Red Phoenix Puzzle!* And I don't count that relationship!" Shanks huffed and Luffy pulled the hat back to his face. "You know why I had sex with him, he did not seduce me I seduced him" Luffy mumbled. "Yes, but I will stick to my version of the tale, your one is filled with Electra-Complex" Shanks huffed.

"Fine" Luffy mumbled under the hat. "Look Luffy, love doesn't need to be permanent or everlasting. Love is love, sometimes it happens for few moments, sometimes for years, our need for permanence and security cripples us and keeps us away from trying new things. What's wrong if you have great moments with that guy and part away on good terms? In that moment you will be loved right and that moment will always be perfect?" Shanks pulled the strawhat to find Luffy chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, but what if I fall in love with him, the long lasting one?" Luffy asks. "So what's wrong with that? Keep loving him in a chamber in your heart and create new chambers for more love to come. Yes you will be hurt, badly, but you are my boy. You will be fine and find happiness always" Shanks slammed Luffy's back hard. "That...huuurtss" Luffy yelled. "Go shoo... I can't keep counselling you always. Make your own mistakes" Shanks grinned and Luffy resumed his lonesome walk.

* * *

Law began his walk and entered the famed Passion Market of Free Streets. A collage of architectural experiments was Law's first impression of Passion Market. Some buildings were as old as the planet, browned to the core; rusted & mossed, bricks falling out, while beside it stood a new building of indigo. Another peeled house was slanting on a small damp house. Wires connected poles and houses, on those wires hanged clothes, brassiere, stockings sheets, shirts, everything and anything. Some houses had connecting stair cases. Some windows decorated in flowers. Law clicked his pictures in his small camera and looked at the people around him. Shop keeper haggling with customers, hawkers trying to push off handicrafts on tourists, nomads selling metal jewellery in the corner winked at Law, crowded and colourful was the market. Some were too fair like porcelain, other charming dark as midnight, children ran, women with tan skin sold shawls, white men walked holding hands and Law looked at the Temple of Free Streets.

A conical structure of sunset orange with various sculptures around the entrance stood in front of Law. Religion was never Law's weakness, only weaker man drank faith, he had faith in a higher power but he had no god. Law looked at structure curved in stones and decorated with flowers of red stones, birds of blue stones and leaves of green stones. Law entered the temple to find few women offering flowers to the idol similar to the one in his hotel room, few people sat at a corner of the big prayer hall and inhaled yellow smoke from a pot filled with green leaves and uttering strange words, their heads lost in a sublime world, some man murmured chants offering food to the idol sitting at the center.

A half man and half eagle of bronze standing on the large altar looked at Law with frown, red crystal eyes and crooked smile under his beak but its wings spread out called Law for an embrace, fierce and beautiful. The temple and god did justice to the name Free Streets.

Like the memo Luffy gave to Law on first meeting read, the Free Streets believed in power and kindness. The god was calling out to him, like the streets this god was free and passionate, there was no discrimination here, everyone was equal and everyone deserved to live, un-discriminated. The words carved in ancient language at the bottom meant all this, the memo said.

Law missed his university friend Robin, the woman could enjoy this place and translate the ancient words accurately to him. The idol called to him, Law kept walking towards the idol, before the idol stood a big stone table with big plate collecting fruits, vegetables, flowers and other edibles offered by worshipers and a white box sat silently beside it with words Donation Box painted on it with golden. Law pulled out a ten berri green paper and looked at the small figure before him rush out laughing snatching something at speed of light.

"Damn it Luffy! Stop stealing the grapes Luffyyyy" a woman with black hair, yellow tunic scolded holding a sword in her hand. "Sorry, they are too expensive in the market, God Pell won't mind, eagles are non-vegetarian after all" Luffy was running out with bunch of red grapes in his hand, before Law could realise who the thief in action was, Luffy was gone.

"This boy" the woman mumbled and began cleaning the sword sitting on right side of the altar. "That's why I say to you wear the damn glasses when we are in temple; it's that time again when Luffy steals grapes" a man with white hair and a white toga walked in with cigar in mouth from left. He looked like a priest to Law.

"You haven't seen priest like him before huh? Smoking inside temple? Or worshipers inhaling the smoke of plants with narcotic effect?" the woman wore her glasses. "I am Trafalgar Law. A tourist, staying at Party's Bar. Yes I haven't seen a priest like him or people like them" Law dropped his ten berri in the box. "Relax, these are Free streets, our village is so orthodox that we had to find our own method to love our god. Our god is like us, free, passionate, power hungry and beastly. By the way the priest here is Smoker and I am Tashigi a divine guard, hence the sword, we are police officers by profession and Temple Cleaners by birth" Tashigi spoke as her blade under the white clothe shinned.

"Hello Tashigi-san, the Free Streets are wonderful" Law spoke. "You are Traffy" Smoker crushed his smoke on a brass pot at the edge of the altar. "Excuse me?" Law was surprised. "You are the guy Luffy was chattering about in confession box right now" Smoker spoke and Law looked surprised. "Yeah, Confession box, we incorporated it in the temple, it helps us saving people from turning criminals" Tashigi informed. "Luffy was talking about some jerk who had asked him out but Luffy thinks the guy is some nincompoop, but now he is having all so wrong dreams about this bad person. Though I said to him there nothing is wrong or evil with act of masturbation, it's purely physical, sin-free" Smoker spoke.

"Where do I find Luffy?" Law asked. "Heading towards the beach with passion grapes" Tashigi spoke. "I am that Traffy, thank you Priest-ya and Swordswoman-ya" Law rushed out of the temple. The passion spell of God Pell had blessed him and Luffy.

* * *

"I have a crush on a grapes stealer?" Law found Luffy sitting on the stones on shore. Feet dangling, strawhat resting on the shoulder and grapes were gracing his lap. "Shut up" Luffy popped a red grape in his mouth. "You know stealing food from gods is sin from where I come" Law walked towards Luffy. "Well its good I am not from wherever-that-shitty-place-is" Luffy spoke stuffing his mouth with grapes.

"Yeah, where I was born was a shitty place" Law sat beside Luffy. "Where would that be?" Luffy asked his eyes focused on the horizon. "Frevalance" Law spoke. "The place where bandits had once raided a whole town" Luffy murmured like recalling facts from text book. "Yup the very same" Law stole a grape and popped it in his mouth.

"That was mine" Luffy grumbled. "A thief should be little less stingy" Law smirked. "Why do you want to spend your time with me?" Luffy asked. "In honesty, you are cute, charming, you are independent and you are not scared of me" Law informed. "Scared of you? Just because you have tattoos and they spell death? Half of the Free Streets is filled with people who have scary tattoos, body mutation and scars and so on" Luffy laughed.

"Well in Dressrosa it's more of bad thing you see. I am an outcast from there" Law looked at the tattoo on his fingers. "Why do you steal grapes from temple?" Law asked. "Well when I was younger and living with my family the real one, I know Makino has told you about my past. My mother and I we used to watch sunset over a bowl of red grapes when the season of passion grapes were in blossom, hiding from her husband. That man found any act of pleasure as sinful, relishing good food, enjoying the television or talking with friends or reading story books, laughter was a sin! But every night he would force my mother to intercourse with him. He beat her, did his perverted things and I could do nothing to help her! All he did was pray to his shitty god and his sins were gone, because he was temple cleaner by birth. I left the house, rather I was thrown out and I couldn't bring her. Now she is gone you know gone! The god she devoted her life couldn't save her, she just withered away" Luffy stuffed more grapes in mouth.

"So stealing grapes from that god is not a crime right?" Luffy asked. "Nope" Law looked at Luffy, the boy had no tears or sadness. "What? Are you looking for tears? I shed it all in past, but that mother of mine had it coming. She should have fought back and taught me to fight back. Now I only wish to put flowers on her grave once, my real parents are Makino and Shanks" Luffy yawned and stood up.

"Time to get back to work, Traffy thanks for listening to me" Luffy grinned. "You are a doctor right?" Luffy asked brushing the back of his trousers. "I am still in my residency year" Law stood up to walk with Luffy. "It will work fine with me; will go to a place with me?" Luffy asked taking Law's palms in his own his dark eyes looking at Law's straight and demanding. "Sure" Law saw Luffy's sparkle. "Thank you" Luffy hugged Law. "Welcome" Law patted Luffy's head. "Shanks was right you are not bad to create good memories with" Luffy broke from the hug and gently kissed Law on the lips.

"Let's go back" Luffy pulled Law who was touching his lips in surprise and confusion but walked dreamily behind Luffy.

* * *

Next day Law was standing at the edge of the village, near the rough sea waters on rocky bed, inside a small hut; he was visiting an old fisherman living the fishermen community settlement. Luffy was standing beside Law and looking at the man sleeping on the cramped bed. "Oye Old-man wake up" Luffy poked the forehead of the sleeping man.

"Go away brat, I can't cook fish for you today. There is leftover fish and rice in the pot on the hearth, help yourself and tea is boiling on the sigri*" the old man remained close eyed. "I bought a friend with me, I will empty the pot if you don't wake up" Luffy walked towards the small shelf hanging on the wall and pulled out a pair bowls and cups and placed them on the mal-nutrient table below the shelf. "Like you are the one to share food" the old man huffed. Luffy smiled and bought the black pot and the silver kettle and began filling the bowl with the ladle in the pot.

"Come Traffy have a seat, he is a grumpy man. He can play all stubborn head he wants to, so I better feed myself" Luffy sat on the similar undernourished stool and patted the other for Law. Law did as directed and sipped his tea which was surprisingly good. Luffy was devouring his rice and fish with greedy fingers and Law followed him. "Isn't he a good cook Traffy?" Luffy asked with filled mouth licking his fingers. "Yeah" Law nodded munching the rice.

"Enough" the old man was now standing out of his bed. Law found a tall man with broad chest and prominent eyebrow. "You little twerp! You dare to share my food?" the man grumbled. "Relax it's for your good, by tonight the rice would have had gone stale and the fish would get spoiled because of it. So now you don't have to waste it and you will eat fresh dinner" Luffy emptied his bowl and walked towards the bricked basin beside the sigri to put his cup and bowl in it. Law followed him silently. "Traffy this is Old Corcos, old-man this is Traffy, Traffy I need you to run a check up on him and explain him importance of vaccines" Luffy spoke in a serious voice.

"I ain't listening to you brats! I am healthy and this body doesn't need vaccines okay" Corcos grumbled. "Everyone should be cautious Sir" Law interrupted. "Prevention is better than cure, see" Luffy mumbled. "I ain't sick" Corcos grumbled. "So what's the harm in checking yourself up" Luffy hissed back. "Because I find medical expenses useless" Corcos yelled back. "Yeah, keep saving money and we will spend it on your funeral because you were a miser to look after your body!" Luffy growled. After watching the constant bickering and yelling Law simply kicked out Luffy off the hut and shut the door from inside.

"Hey..hey why am I kicked out" Luffy banged the door.

"Oye.. oyeee... Traffy... Olllllddd mannnnnn" Luffy kept shouting for next few minutes. Finally giving up, Luffy sat on the steps reclining his back on the door, whistling a tune from Soul King. When whistling bored him, Luffy counted his fingers, ten on feet ten on hands, he counted his nails five on each foot, five on each hand. He kept counting the birds that were catching fishes on the edge, finally he fell asleep.

His back slammed the floor hard when Law opened the door. "Ouchhh that hurtssss" Luffy sat up massaging his spine with teary eyes. "Let's go Corcos-san is fit and fine, but because you insist he will take vaccine for the amber lead virus" Law pulled Luffy up on his feet. "Really?" Luffy asked. "I promise you, tomorrow he will go to hospital and get immunized" Law ruffled Lufy's hair. "thankkk you so much" Luffy jumped in Law's arm. "You're welcome" Law rubbed Luffy's back.

* * *

 **LEMON :)**

When Law's door opened at midnight four days later his eyes could see a petty figure slip inside. The curtain-less window was shut close allowing minimum light to pass through. Law sat up as the shadow swiftly moved towards Law and sat on his bed with a thud.

"What are you doing here Luffy?" Law asked. "I sneaked in, it's not like I need to, but I just had to shishishi" Luffy grinned. "Thank you for helping me with Corcos there and I enjoyed being your tour guide for these four days. Together Luffy and Law had explored the west of Goa village on foot in last four days. "I knew that old man was important person to you, all I did was scare him with big medical words" Law rubbed the back on his neck in embarrassment.

"No, thank you, you are kind" with that Luffy climbed on Law's lap cutting the distance between their lips. Luffy pulled Law to his lips clutching to the t-shirt hard. Law held Luffy below his buttocks and pulled their body closer, chest pressed hard against another. Soft lips melted against tender but expert lips. Luffy licked Law's upper lips and Law bit back Luffy's lower lip. Fingers left Law's t-shirt and wandered off inside the shirt exploring the muscle beneath. Smooth and toned Luffy's fingers travelled up and down. Luffy hissed as Law kneaded and pinched his buttocks. Heat rising in their heart exploded in their mouths each trying to express more with touch. Tongue wrestling against tongue and skin desired to break free from the garments.

Law ravaged Luffy's mouth and Luffy felt inside of his body burn from throat to his toes as he rolled of Law's shirt breaking away from the kiss. Law attacked Luffy's neck, the sleeve of the tank stop falling of Luffy's shoulder made him whimper in excitement when Law's breath brushed his exposed skin. Law licked the crook biting the neck enough to leave a mark for next few hours. Luffy's hands wandered to Law's bulge and his hands rubbed the bulge. Law hissed at the friction and moved to Luffy's ear, licking the shell Law nibbled both of Luffy's ears simultaneously like feline in heat, making the younger run his palms on Law's bulge again.

Luffy placed his hips on Law's layered erection and began rolling his hips to get more reaction from Law who made a suppressed noises near Luffy's ears and dug his nails deep on Luffy's buttocks making the younger hasten his moves. Law attacked Luffy's lips and turned Luffy around. Luffy's head hit the mattress but lips inseparable fighting for dominance. The single pillow fell on the floor and the single bed warmed up enough for two of them. As Luffy devoured Law's lips he inhaled Law's smell which was like wet sand, his tank top had left his body. Now Law's naked chest rubbed against his nude chest.

Law left Luffy's lips and licked down the pert up buds on his chest. Tongue rolled on Luffy's right nipple and left bud was pinched and massaged with surgeon's hand crafty fingers. "La...w" Luffy moaned, his brain unfocused and his lips parted absorb Law's every new touch. "You .. are wonderful and kind... no..t.. me" Law spoke breaking away from the kiss.

"I want... you, you and.. only you..." Luffy's eyes staring at the Law, he looked shocked, embarrassed and finally shy. Luffy's shorts left his legs and his fingers did the same to Law's sweat pants. Clothes scattered around, room filled with moans and sound of skin slapping against each other.

"I don't... have lube" Law confessed kissing Luffy on the mouth. "The dra..wers" Luffy's eyes looked at the outline of the side table in the dark. "the hote..l.. prov..ides lubes and condoms?" Law bought out the lube and pack of condoms from second drawers. "It's the... free streets..theyy are complimen...tary." Luffy panted beneath Law. "But.. you ...my love are.. are.. Exclusive!" Law kissed Luffy on the cheek.

Law parted Luffy's legs and oscillated inner thighs with liquid soft kisses, ending just near Luffy's manhood which was weeping of pre-cum. Law kissed the pink mushroom head and his right hand cupped Luffy's shaft. Luffy's rested his right knee on Law's shoulder and his other leg made space for Law to discipline his manhood. Law's other hand massaged the inner part of the left thigh. Law kept brush stroking Luffy's right thigh with his left fingers and his other fingers left the shaft and Law without breaking from the job lubricated his fingers and circled Luffy's entrance with slow and careful force. Luffy had lost his voice in his throat; his moans got collected as Law played with his body. Taking his time Law ringed Luffy's entrance, enter the first finger, Luffy shivered up and tightened around Law's finger.

Law massaged Luffy's thigh and sucked Luffy's manhood making Luffy confuse with multiple stimuli of pleasure. Law smoothly slipped other two finger's earning a gasp from Luffy's lips. After few seconds of scissoring, Law found the pleasure spot. Luffy wriggled and moaned biting his lips. Law kept knocking his fingers on the bundle of nerves and swallowed Luffy's manhood inside sucking hard. Luffy finally cupped Law's hair in his palms, running his fingers and pushing Law's head deeper on to his organ. Luffy came, he came in full glory shouting out Law's name, thick and sweet in Law's mouth as Law hit his prostate with the fingers.

Law gulped down Luffy's seed and the younger pulled back Law to his mouth. Getting a taste of himself, nothing was dirty here. Their passion was pure, their action pure, if what they had was love, it was pure too. Their bodies were pure! Luffy's eyes liquefied and he hugged his lashes to enjoy the moment and stop worrying about what the Sober Street thought about people like him. This was them, worshipping each other's body, respecting each other's need, devouring each other's lusts, looking after other's happiness, being friends and lovers. This was him a seventeen year old below Law, getting appreciated and treasured in a single bed, this was his present and this was what making good memories meant- being alive in every strand, every pore and every cell of the body.

Law pulled Luffy's left leg up his shoulders and positioned himself at now an accepting entrance and tore the packet of condom with his teeth. "Luffy.. may I?" Law panted on Luffy's ears putting on the condom, Law's manhood standing, erect and hungry, desperate and needy, ignored and high. Luffy pulled Law's palms into his. Intertwining their fingers Luffy gave his answer. Passion transferred through the pores of their skin and love got created in the sweats of their palms. Law entered Luffy, he entered him slow with care. His crafty lips killing Luffy's lips with desire and their fingers coupling as Luffy's nail dug on the back of Law's hand.

Law began rolling his hips, slow and steady, letting Luffy get both familiar to width and length inside him. His slow and steady strokes inside made Luffy bite Law hard on lips. Warm and salty liquid mixed with saliva and passed between their tongues. Rolling and sliding in and out, Law increased his momentum with each pulse. Their lips connected but tongues too numb as the pleasure the bottom was receiving was overpowering rest of their bodies.

The erect organ hit the divine spot, Luffy curling his toes with each stroke and the pleasure friction inside makes him breathe out in Law's lips, Law groaning in his throat, his chest breaking on Luffy's. Fingers braided but all communication in words ceased, lips had cemented, now it was the primal living force that was communicating. The desire to unite, the desire to fuse, the desire to crystallise within each other was ruling the very being of each man. Mating was primal, sex was need, coupling a process and loving making was worshipping, their union a prayer.

Law came like a typhoon storming Luffy's body igniting a heat that made Luffy spill his own seeds without any touch and a cold fear of separation settled in Luffy's heart as his inside suddenly felt empty when Law pulled out.

Luffy fell in love too quickly, his tears left his eyes, his arms hugged Law.

"You.. are crying?" Law pulled Luffy's face towards him. "No..." Luffy tried to lie. In seven days and six nights, that I have been with you. I can say it out loud, you are a bad liar" Law curled his arms around Luffy's waist.

"It was too grand, the guy I dated before, what we did was good. But this was so..." Luffy scooted inside Law's arms. "So? It was?" Law asked. "Liberating" Luffy spoke. "If I do this for next few days, I bet I can't ever enjoy my sex life after you leave" this statement was both a truth and lie. After this experience Luffy would rather sleep with none. Today he was liberated and liberty was addicting, but his liberty would leave him soon.

"Are you this good with others too Law?" Luffy asked. "I don't know, the woman tend to enjoy my good looks and nightly petrol. But most men say that I am distracted during the actions. So this that I had tonight was a glorious experience. I would love to experience till the end of my stay" Law kissed Luffy's ears.

"Oh no.. once is enough! From tomorrow we are back to customer and waiter. I promise" Luffy kissed Law's forehead. "We will see" Law entangled Luffy between his legs before Luffy could slip out.

* * *

And promises are made, so that they can be broken that was Luffy's self consolation. Luffy found himself with Law on his trip around the village. He was haggling with hawkers, eating from moving food stalls and making out publically with Law under some umbrella, it did not take long for the Free Streets to learn about Luffy's little love adventure and none here frowned at his openness but smiled at the blossoming teen. Kissing in front of god Pell was not a new ritual in the temple of Free Street, lovers sneaked in and kissed in front of Pell's idol for blessings, Law swore the frown on Pell's brows had lessened after they kissed, but this observation did not save them from being chased by Smoker out of temple.

On the beach, on the heath, at empty alleys, on dark staircases, their lips could not leave each other. Hands entwined Luffy lead Law around the village. Makino at evenings would smirk at Law who would be blushing and Luffy while doing his work would steal a glance now and then. Once the bar grew silent Luffy would tiptoe in Law's room. Passion was ruling Luffy's psyche and he was prepared for separation, because he knew this was wanderlust, an experience once in a life time ticket.

"Today we are going somewhere else" Law placed his palms on Luffy's eyes ten days after their first passionate night. "What? Where?" Luffy shook up at Law's touch. "Secret" Law kissed Luffy's cheeks. "Woop Slap is giving us a ride" Luffy felt Law push him inside old Slap's tiny car. "But.." Luffy protested. "Patience boy" Law spoke and Luffy sat in patience for rest of the ride.

Once out of the car, Luffy's eyes grew large. "No... you..didn't..." Luffy looked at Law. "Yes.. I..did" Law pulled Luffy towards the big iron gate. "I shouldn't go... Traffy... it's... I am not... good.. I am evil" Luffy's eyes watered up. "No.. you have to stop calling yourself evil... come I bought flowers too" Law pulled Luffy to other side of the gate.

A graveyard covered in colourful flowers laid on this side. Grey stones with names of dead people and their last message engraved for their dear ones. It took a while to find the grave Luffy had to visit, that Law was looking for.

"Here she is" Law looked at Luffy who fell on his knees. "Ma..." Luffy's eyes raining. "I am so sorry... I couldn't protect you" Luffy sobbed and Law sat beside him rubbing circles on back. "Luffy.. you have to smile and tell her you are progressing with life! You have not given up" Law kissed Luffy's forehead. "Aye..." Luffy clumsily wiped his eyes. "Ma.. I am doing great. I sat for High School finals! Shanks and Makino think I can get into college as well. They have protected me and I love them. Here are flowers for you, I did not buy them. Hell I did not know I was coming here.. I would have dressed well" Luffy hiccuped. "It's Law who bought the flowers. He is ... ummm..." Luffy was blushing. "I am his present lover ma'am" Law smirked.

"Here are the flowers for you" Luffy placed the white roses on the grave. Her message engraved was _Live and let others live._ "I have something else" Law opened his bagpack bringing out a bunch of red passion grapes. "Th...ank you" Luffy took the grapes and placed them on the grave with shaky hands. "For you a thousand times"* Law spoke.

When both left the big Gate, Luffy was held back by a blonde guy. "It's you isn't it?" a tall guy looked straight into Luffy's eyes ignoring Law's presence. "Hawkins?" Luffy mumbled. "Yeah, I thought you left the Sober Streets" Hawkins asked. Something about him made Law feel uneasy. "I was thrown out, not left" without any hint of sadness Luffy spoke. "Well that's same to me. Why are you here on Temple Grounds without permission?" Hawkins asked. "I don't think I need permission to visit my mother's grave. Now please excuse us" Luffy began pulling Law. "You know I am the next Temple Cleaner after your dad, that position was for you but now he is teaching me all the duties and ritual" Hawkins spoke.

"Go for you" Luffy did not turn back. "Your father says, you work in a brothel and sell yourself to perverted customers. Is it true?" Hawkins asked, yet Luffy kept pulling Law who was looking back with anger and trying to break free from Luffy's grasp. "Is this guy one of those exotic Dressrosian. These sand people have no gods either like you on other side" that was it for Law. But Luffy was already charging forward with Law's bagpack. He hit Hawkins hard with the bagpack and punched the guy to the soil. "Call me slut, call me evil, call me lusty, call me prostitute, call me anything! I won't react. Call my loved ones with degrading name I will not spare you next time. Let's go Traffy" Luffy looked at Law with red eyes hiding years of suppressed anger.

* * *

"I heard you took my son to pray at his mother's grave?" Law felt a big smack on his back shaking up his core. "I am Redhair Shanks, Makino's better half, Luffy's father" Shanks sat on the stool beside Law's. "I have heard a lot about you sir" Law regained his breath. "Say boy, how long is your stay?" of course father of your lover will always cut to the point. "I have no set date of return, but I have more than twenty days of vacation left" honesty is the best policy the resident doctor believed in.

"You made Luffy fall for you, I won't say break up with my son and all. You are a good guy, but I suggest when you cut the thread you do it clean" that was one of the scariest and friendliest warning Law got from a lover's family. "I will not break his heart" Law spoke. "Oh no boy, you have broken his heart the moment you kissed" Shanks smiled at Makino who nodded her head in agreement.

"We encouraged both of you because, Luffy is young and inexperienced, his first relationship ended because certain someone was too interfering" Makino looked at Shanks. "But both of you had a spark from the beginning, we thought Luffy could have a little romance" Shanks informed. "What we can sense now is love between you both, not only on Luffy's part, but yours as well. It's not like ours mature and far sighted, but passionate and consuming. So our advice is keep Luffy happy" Makino handed Shanks a glass of vodka.

"I will try to keep him happy till my last night here in Goa" Law smiled. "You better do, he is just seventeen" Shanks whistled. "He is what?" Law looked at Shanks. "Luffy is seventeen" Makino spoke. "He looks young, but he is underage and he sat for high school finals too right?" Law asked.

"He joined school early" Shanks smiled. "Anyway you are to keep him happy" Shanks gulped his vodka when the wooden door to Makino's bar flunk open. "What is he doing here?" Shanks rushed towards Luffy talking to a group of middle aged man celebrating and shoved him behind his back, just like a lioness.

"You... demon.. how dare you visit our Sober Streets?" A tall and stout man growled looking at Luffy. "I have the right to visit my mother's grave" Luffy yelled back but Makino was pulling him behind but Luffy stood behind Shanks. "A filthy slut like you has no rights. You are a plague in god's plan" the man shouted. "It's you who is a filth Sakazuki" Shanks pushed Luffy back into Law's arms who grabbed him from falling.

"You.. ever since you stepped on our village twenty five years ago, you have been a hindrance to our ways! You opened the cursed temple after seventy eight years, you start worshipping our god and treat him as mere pleasure object by creating a new idol to suit you degrading selves! You all keep Smoking, drinking and fornicating shamelessly, in festivals before the eyes of Idol of Pell. You dare defile our god" Akainu hissed.

"Hindrance? Your village? The Sober Streets never saw us the dwellers of Free Streets as equal. You never saw us as human. You people were too pure to worship in a cursed temple, but we are already cursed! Our god is ours he stands to look after us, he neither defiles your god nor do we" Shanks smiled Luffy grew more stiff in Law's arms.

"Give me that boy, he dares to put flowers and passion grapes on my wife's grave" Akainu was walking towards Shanks. "He dared to touch a Temple Cleaner with his infected hands, he attacked the innocent boy he once lusted after" Akainu looked at Shanks eyes. "Luffy will stay here" the only reply Sakazuki got. "He is my blood and only I can punish him, you dare stand in my path" Akainu groaned while everyone in the bar circled Shanks and Conis locked the bar doors.

"Luffy tell him who is your father?" Shanks smiled.

"I am Monkey D Luffy, son of Monkey D Shanks" Luffy spoke with pride and Law stood behind him like a pillar of support. "Now you have taken his shunned name, I will spill your blood on your mother's grave" Akainu still unaware that he was looked inside the bar by now.

"Your rage makes you blind, doesn't it?" Makino asks. "An honourless woman should not ask question to me, I am Temple Cleaner, the head priest of this village" Akainu yelled. "You insulted my lady. You come here seeking my son, claiming that he stepped on your holy land. Yet you dare to enter our streets? You are no priest of mine" Shank's voice grew grave. "These are the Free Streets, each of us inside the bar is capable of killing, few of us have experience as well. If you die here, no one can do anything to us. We have streets that lead to doors of no return, it's just like rat holes, your body will vanish, you will not be burned and no grave will be put up for you. Your soul will wander for eternity. Do you still want to Kill Luffy? Think about your one action, we are not SOBER" Akainu looked around him. "I will come back... I will come back with temple guards and drag that boy out of this rat hole" Akainu turned around to find the door locked.

"No, you will not come, if you come your guards will die at my hands, one by one blood will escape their body and their life will wither away in front of your eyes. Conis, let our guest take his leave" Makino spoke. Once Akainu left "Luffy go upstairs and stay with Law" Shanks and Makino shouted in unison.

* * *

 **LEMON :P**

Hour later Law was still pacing around his small room. This problem wouldn't have happened had Law not taken Luffy to visit the grave. "Stop blaming yourself" Luffy was on the bed on his stomach, his face hidden in the pillow. "But it all happened because I took you" Law reclined on the close door. "I said stop being so gloomy. I do not regret it Law, thanks to you I could pay visit to my dead mother's grave" Luffy sat up yelling at Law. "But you are not safe here, I know Shanks and Makino are there for you, but early morning on your flyer duty you are alone, when you visit Corcos you go alone, when you go to library for studies you are alone. That father of yours is sick man, he wanted to kill you" Law pulled his hair in frustration.

"Fuck! He is not my father and you should calm down" Luffy jumped of Law's bed and slammed their lips together. Despite all the drama, all the anger, all the frustration Luffy had for years could not make him as sad as Law's cloudy grey eyes did.

Law stumbled back on the wall holding Luffy on his chest. Luffy was kissing him fiercely and his hands were already unzipping Law's spotted jeans pushing them down. Luffy was angry, when he was angry he felt hunger rise. In general a mysterious need to devour everything edible in sight. But right now this hunger was for Law. He wanted Law inside him either between his legs or mouth.

Luffy dropped on his knees and began assaulting Law's manhood, which was thick and large for his mouth. But he was tired, tired to be hated, tired to be protected, tired to be consoled. Law was his love. His present love and may be the only love he would ever have. He could not bear the burden of a sad Law. Luffy snaked his tongue around the muffin top making Law hiss at sudden jolt of pleasure. Law's knees went weak and he reclined on the wall for full support. Luffy began kneading the sacks below with his fingers. Luffy's mouth swallowing the fleshy pole in and out. Law grabbed Luffy's hair and pushed his head further making Luffy devour him all.

The wet and warm liquid mixed in Luffy's mouth, his sole focus was to make Law happy. Liberty was addicting, Luffy was going to enjoy with his liberty until his last night in this town. He loved Law. His tears were sipping out again but Luffy kept sucking Law out of his seeds without any rest and heat growing in his own loin. Law pulled Luffy by his hair and forced his tongue inside Luffy's mouth. Luffy gulped Law's seeds down. Law cleaned inner of Luffy's mouth. Soon tender lips were devouring Luffy's face, his tears, his neck, his very soul.

Law turned Luffy around by his chest, his face resting on the wall, Law standing behind him, Luffy pulled Law's hands to his own waistband and four hands pushed the trouser down and in no time Law grabbed the lube standing out and pride the side table. Coated fingers violated Luffy, his body fixed on the wall, his both hands fixed on the wall, his eyes shut, Law's other hand stroking his shaft and the smell of wet sand that came from Law drove him insane. The more Law tried to be gentle the more Luffy tried to raise his hips and get assaulted by his finger. No words exchanged between them, primal desire had taken over them like it did every night. Law bit Luffy's shoulder as he slowly entered Luffy with his own greedy shaft.

"Dogs... filthy dogs" that's what his father would call him. "Pervert" that's what Hawkins would call him. "Unnatural" the god residing in sober street would chant. It was Luffy's way to fuck them all, it was his rebellion against society. He was going to make tender love with Law, he was going to get penetrated by Law every night and he was going to be unnatural but only with Law. This was his very being, right now Law was slamming inside him, slamming right into his sweet spot. But Law was slamming out all Luffy's anger and frustration. Luffy was moaning loud against the wall, as Law increased his speed making Luffy numb, his feet rose above the floor as Law lifted him by the waist, Luffy was a flowing river of pleasure. Luffy was experiencing Liberty.

* * *

When the door to the room opened Shanks found Law and Luffy deep in sleep on the floor. Luffy was on top of Law, his head resting on the tourist's chest, legs intertwined, Luffy blushing in his sleep, Law holding Luffy by the waist. Both naked and exhausted. Luffy's modesty was saved by the once white sheet covering his buttocks and covering some parts of Law. Shanks sighed in relief and decided to return later.

But Law opened his eyes to find Shanks staring at him. Law was about to jump up in embarrassment but Shanks shook his head in silence. The red haired man pointed at his watch and pointed at Law and gestured him to come below to the bar, alone. Law nodded and the red hair left.

* * *

Next morning when Luffy woke up, he found his liberty gone. He was cleaned, dressed and his body aching. Something was not right! Luffy felt it, his half awake body informed him, he rubbed his eyes. Law's bagpack that stood at the corner of the room was gone, a wet towel hanged on the chair. The very smell of wet sand diminishing, nothing of him was here, Law was gone.

As Luffy sat up, his heart pained. Pained hard...

He did expect Law to leave him, but not so soon. Luffy grabbed the sheet in sadness. His eyes fell on the red shinny paper on the table. He grabbed it. Two Tickets to Soul Kings live concert it read. If he was giving a parting gift, what was the point of two tickets? Bloody hell if it was a message from Law to move on with life Law was going to die at Luff's hands. Luffy looked at the watch, it was six thirty he had half an hour. The first bus did not leave before seven.

Luffy ran to the bathroom, splattered water on his mouth, used the unused complimentary toothbrush and rushed down the stairs.

"Luffy" Makino called. "I am going to beat the shit out of Law. How dare he dump me with two concert tickets of Soul King!" Luffy was running. "But listen to me" Makino pleaded but the boy was gone. Makino walked towards the telephone sitting on the bar and dialed to the man of hour. "You better rush after Luffy, Shanks he is heading out towards the bus stand" Makino sighed.

* * *

 _again he was escaping.. but this time he was not escaping alone..._

When Law turned around walking away from the crowded ticket counter a punch hit his face. Law fell on the ground. "You idiot! If you can't say good bye with words, don't be a saint and buy people two concert tickets! Was this a message huh? That I should move on? You had the guts to do that, you asshollleeeee!" Luffy blew another punch on Law's shoulder the taller groaned in pain. Luffy jumped on Law pinning him to the brown soil.

"I can understand us never meeting again! But you said you were staying here for another three weeks! Now you dare to leave! On top of that you plan to sneak off! Without a word" Luffy hissed and Law held his punch with all his might.

"Why are you awake?" Law asked finally sitting up and Luffy now sitting on his lap and hoard of people looking at them.

"Because your warmth was gone!" Luffy yelled. "Why of all the days you had to wake up early today?" Law rested his head on the crook of Luffy's shoulder.

"Shut up! How could you leave me without saying goodbye huh? Do I mean nothing to you? Just a fling! Happy memories? My foot, you feel more than that about me" Luffy hugged Law hard. "I was not leaving!" Law looked at Luffy with a frown. "Then why were you gone? Why were you not there? Why did you buy the concert tickets? Why are you in bus stand right now?" Luffy frowned back. "I came here for you, I can't bring myself to leave this place without you" Law groaned.

"There is a reason I never let you make plans boy and why is it so Luffy?" Shanks walked towards the couple. "Because I can never take orders and follow a systematic pattern" Luffy looked at Shanks with watery eyes. "Correct" Shanks laughed. "What is going on?" Luffy lamented clutching Law's hood.

"Well Law here came to buy tickets for you both" Shanks sat on the empty steel chair at the stoppage. "Why?" Luffy looked at Law. "I asked him too" Shanks spoke and Luffy frowned. "Let me explain boy, after you two were done with passion play last night. Law, Makino and I we had a small meeting" Shanks looked at Luffy.

"About me?" Luffy asked. "Yes" Law nodded. "Makino and I have decided to send you to Dressrosa with Law. Before you start talking back Luffy, listen. Goa is no longer a safe place for you. Yes I am King of Free Streets and you are my prince technically, similarly Akainu is head priest and legally your father. Smoker has already got the news about your blood father seeking police's help to get you back. You have been projected as a runaway teen. He has people in power to support his story. Even I can't trick law completely. So, until you turn eighteen you can be dragged by family welfare officers, all followers of your blood father" Shanks took a breath and dropped his eyes.

"But I love you both, you are my parents, you are my whole world" Luffy was already crying. "I am not throwing you away. I am sending you away, get in college, return back to me and help me keep Free Streets free. But right now you are young and you lack influence of power that I exercise. You have my qualities, son. But right now you have to leave us" Luffy jumped on Shanks.

"But why Dressrosa?" Luffy asked wetting Shanks's shirt. "First of all, it's far and police can't trace you there. I have an old friend called Dracule Mihawk, his son Zoro is roughly your age. You both can go to college and you can live with them until you turn eighteen legally. Secondly, Mihawk can protect you the most at present, he is a lawyer. Thirdly and most important reason, Law lives and studies there too. You both are madly in love, distance would make you both unhappy. Hence I sent Law to buy tickets for tonight's bus to Dressrosa, which will halt at the midnight concert of Soul King in Drums Village" Shanks patted Luffy's head.

Luffy hugged Shanks and Law rubbed his swollen cheek looking fondly at the unusual father-son duo. "I have not banned you from hugging me Law" Shanks smiled and Law walked towards them. Luffy was sobbing and Shanks laughing as Law hugged both of them. "Law will you look after my son who has Electra Complex?" Shanks asked. "I will" Law nods and Luffy began louder sobs. "Calm down.. boy" Shanks pushed Luffy in to Law's arms.

"I will miss you idiot father" Luffy smiled wiping his tears and nuzzled in Law's chest.

"Finally" Shanks laughed.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer-** Huh What? I own One Piece! Yes I do! The first three volumes, all the episode till last Sunday! All the movies, character songs, background music, fanarts,cover art, tv specials and OVAs! Now ask me again about disclaimer! I am not the creator of One Piece!

This was actually started as third chapter of Role Play, but got bigger and was growing into something that was so not my pet genre fluff- but a angsty kind of drama! And I went mad with Lemons! I mean two lemons in One-Shot! You all better nosebleed to death. And I bet you thought Law was escaping alone again this time.. applaud for my twist :P Yes happy endings are must in my story.

Meanwhile dearest Lionel Orlando comes up with most wonderful news that Japanes Law&Luffy shippers celebrate _**LawLu Day**_ every 6/6= 6th of June(6th month of a year) as the Japanese Ro sounds means six too and Luffy and Law are round of pronounced as RoRo, so 6/6 I am trying to elaborate Lionel Orlando's explanation to me. I tell him about this story and how its expanding and where should it go? A single one shot or in Role Play. Guess what the suggestion came!

The story is dedicated to Lionel Orlando for being my brother in need!

Yes Daddy Shanks is a nosebleed for me! So yeah, Akainu is jerk! Super Jerk we all hate him!

But specially dedicated to ILLUMI SENRI, she needs a bit of cheering up too for her constant support to me. And of course to my dearest buddies, Daydreamfox, Dulce Tiramisu, Psychotitron, Out-thereinparadise and Pachyun.

 **Luffy's ex lover** \- Pirate Captain Puzzle from Phoenix Pirates, he was in Lovely Island Arc,, just after Ennies Lobby Arc, not from manga.

 **Woop Slap** \- the name of Mayor from Windmill village, you the small guy with hat and glasses, here Makino's dad

 **Electra Complex-** A psychological term, in simple terms 'a girl desires her father'. Its derived from Greek myth of Electra. A girl who killed her mother and married her father- opposite sex implanted in Oedipus's tale. Here Shanks is word playing about his and Luffy's relation, because Luffy is so attached to him. All this thing about temple, religion vs homosexuality all this happened because, well you see these is my cause in real life too. So it may have influenced the story tremendously!

 **God Pell** \- the Kings Guard Pell from Alabasta arc- when Vivi asks why Pell was a Falcon. He replies he is a god in human form.

 **Sigri** \- a stove traditionally used in North India.

 **For you a Thousand Times-** Kite Runner

 **Blonde Hawkins** \- is Basilisk Hawkins rather the Magician from Supernovas.

 **Luffy's dead mother** \- she has no name, let dead be dead okay

and yes its 6th June in my country! Do not go shouting its early celebration for LawLu Day!

I still have exams yet I am writing pornographic stories! I am such a perv!

FORGIVE FOR TYPOs...

I love you all...

Reviews are the best narcotics for us.

(*_^)/


End file.
